Shaa-tan
is a supporting character in the Etotama series. She is the Zodiac of the snake and ranked as the number six. Appearance Shaa-tan is a young, tanned woman. She has long, silver, grayish hair that goes down her back and past her waist. Her eyes have a golden color. She wears a golden headband that shows a snake head. A single, curled strand of hair dangles loosely in front of her face and seems to be able to move of its own at times. She is usually seen with make-up that give her cheeks a constant red blush. Her tummy-revealing outfit consists mainly of a pair of harem pants, bandage covering her chest, and red shoes that combined give heavily the impression of Hollywoodized Middle Eastern clothes. She wears a golden accessory that covers half of her neck and most of her torso as well as golden bracelets around her wrists, one on her upper arm, and a golden ring around her ankle. Personality Shaa-tan is a very calm and quiet person who never seems to lose her cool. She is often seen with a hint of a smile on her face with which she takes things as they come, often adding her own dry sense of humor to it to make the best out of the situation. Even though she is difficult to read at times because of her blank expression, she does show her concern when it is needed. She worries a lot about her friends, as seen when she expressed her concerns towards the relationship between Nyaa-tan and Chu-tan. Background Little is know about Shaa-tan's past. It was mentioned in a flash back that she was Chu-tan's mentor prior to them becoming Zodiacs. She acted as an adviser to Chu-tan during her time as leader and was willing to help take some of the burden of leadership, which Chu-tan refused. Shaa seems to be the only zodiac to know what had happened between Nyaa-tan and Chu-tan, but had not shared it with the others. Relationships Chu-tan Unlike the others, Shaa-tan maintained a friendly relationship with Chu-tan after the insodent with Nyaa-tan. She occasionally talks to her about matters regarding the other Eto-shin, tries to steer her back into the right path. However she will do little in interfering with Chu-tan's actions. Only getting involved when Chu-tan was in a possible life and death situation. Appearances Trivia * She enjoys making bad puns. They often cause others, mainly Takeru, to at least roll their eyes. * While it is not known whether or not curry is her favourite dish, she definitely seems to be quite fond of it. * Her wish included having a toad as a pet. * She's is the richest in the Eto-shins, betting 700 million yen for Takeru (if a secondary prize is included) while Usa-tan bets 250 million. * Shaa-tan loves playing the stock market and at one time owned shares in Usa-tan's company before selling it. * Shaa-tans attire is a mixture of several middle eastern styles. * If you are a snake, you don't talk often, and you are very smart. These characteristics fit Shaa-tan well. Category:Zodiac Gods Category:Characters Category:Female